Mongolian gerbils in which bilateral occlusion of common carotid arteries for 15 minutes was carried out in conditions of hypothermia (body temperature approx. 30 degrees C) showed a remarkable improvement of survival rate when compared with control group subjected to carotid occlusions alone (98% v. 33%). This project has been completed.